


Conversation Between a Psychic, an Angel, and a Deadbeat Dad (Connective Tissue II)

by NotALemon



Series: A Two-Man, One-Angel Operation (Supernatural Rewritten) [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Missouri Moseley, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s01e09 Home, Gabriel (Supernatural) Knows Things, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e09 Home, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: “John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won’t you go talk to your children?” Missouri asks, sharp.“I want to,” John replies, tearful, staring at his wedding band. “You have no idea how much I wanna see ‘am. But I can’t. Not yet.” He looks at Missouri. “Not until I know the truth.”“That’s really interesting,” Gabriel says, appearing in the doorway. “‘Cuz, uh, the way yourboyssee it, Johnny— can I call you Johnny?—, uh… they think you abandoned them.”
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: A Two-Man, One-Angel Operation (Supernatural Rewritten) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643980
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Conversation Between a Psychic, an Angel, and a Deadbeat Dad (Connective Tissue II)

Missouri enters her house and sets her purse on the table. “That boy…,” she begins. “He has such _powerful_ abilities. But why he couldn’t sense his own father, I have no idea.” She walks into the living room to see John Winchester, sitting on her couch, looking at her with sad eyes. 

He rubs his face. “Mary’s spirit— do you really think she saved the boys?” He folds his hands in front of him.

“I do,” Missouri says. 

John nods, sad, and twists his wedding band around his finger.

“John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won’t you go talk to your children?” Missouri asks, sharp.

“I want to,” John replies, tearful, staring at his wedding band. “You have no idea how much I wanna see ‘am. But I can’t. Not yet.” He looks at Missouri. “Not until I know the truth.”

Missouri and John share a look.

“That’s really interesting,” Gabriel says, appearing in the doorway. “‘Cuz, uh, the way your _boys_ see it, Johnny— can I call you Johnny?—, uh… they think you abandoned them.” Gabriel crosses his arms and stares at them.

“Gabriel,” John says. 

“Yeah, that’s me. Hi. Big fan of your work. Sam, I mean. Not abandoning your kids to run 'round without tellin' 'em. Not the biggest fan of that.” Gabriel shoves his hands in his pockets. “And I thought _I_ had secrets. Hidin’ from your kids, huh?” He whistles. “Hoo boy, that sure is somethin’.”

“Now, I don’t know if you got any business judgin’ John when you’re doin’ the same thing, Gabriel,” Missouri says, tone even despite the peaks and valleys of her pitch. “You’re tellin’ me you really don’t know what’s happening with Sam?”

“ _That_ is big Daddy’s business,” Gabriel says. “I’m tryin’ not to meddle too much in human affairs. They don’t really like it when you do that up there.” He shrugs. 

“If you knew John was here, why didn’t you tell them?” Missouri asks.

Gabriel looks at Missouri, eyebrows raised. “Not my secret to tell,” he says. “I mean, I got secrets, and I’m willin’ to tell _those_ , but these’re _my_ secrets to tell.”

“Thank you,” John says, voice still shaking. “For keepin’ my boys safe.”

“Yeah, well, _someone’s gotta do it," Gabriel says, acidic._

_“You know somethin’, don’t you, Gabriel?” Missouri asks, in that knowing, wandering way of hers. “Not just about Sam. About everything.”_

_The corner of Gabriel’s mouth turns up. “Yeah, I know things,” he says. “Archangel. I know a lot. Been here from the beginning. Seen it all.”_

_"And you can't tell us anythin'?" Missouri asks, hopeful but restrained._

_Gabriel sighs. "Missouri Mosley, the things I could tell you," he says. "Y'know, I've been through a lot. Seen a lot. Seen the first fish crawl from the ocean, been a Norse god, created the platypus, but what's about to happen to your boys— it's only happened one place."_

_John looks at Gabriel, desperate._

_"Sunday dinner. My place.”_

_John crinkles his forehead. "What?" he asks._

_Missouri wrings her hands. "John, I think what Gabriel's tryin' to tell us is that… well, there's something big about to happen to your sons. Very big."_

_"My family— you know, uh, Heaven— is dysfunctional, and then some." Gabriel smiles without humor. "Oh, my siblings— they get along like nothing you've ever seen. We're a real Brady Bunch, if Greg and Marcia tried to kill each other. The house is rockin' with domestic issues!"_

_Missouri and John eye Gabriel._

_"Why my boys? Why are— why are they involved in this?" John asks._

_"It's Daddy's will," Gabriel says. "If Daddy wills it, then it's gotta come true. And there's really nothin' we're supposed to do about it."_

_"But those boys— they love each other. They'd never try to…" Missouri shakes her head. "Oh, turn off your mind, boy. I got a headache."_

_"Wish I could. Really do." Gabriel shrugs, rubbing his fingers together in his pockets. "Sam and Dean— they're good men. What's about to happen to them— no one deserves it. I've lived through it once. I'd rather not have a do-over."_

_It's a lie. Gabriel thinks about what he'd do differently every time he thinks about it. How he'd get Lucifer and Michael to make up, how no one would have to leave home, how they could be a big, happy family again. Wishful thinking at its finest._

_Missouri gives him a look that says she knows he's lying. Gabriel looks away. Damn psychics._

_"You can stop it, can't you?" John asks. He looks absolutely pitiful._

_"Wish I could," Gabriel says. "Really do. 'Cuz those boys— Sam's a good man. Hell, even Dean's a good man, but don't tell him I said that." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "I can't make you do anythin', John, and I can't change what's going to happen. But I can tell you that your boys love you. They miss you. And having a deadbeat dad is seriously a drag. Trust me on that."_

_John looks at Gabriel. He looks like hell, and then some._

_"I don't care what you do," Gabriel continues. "You're a grown-ass man. But you're hurting your boys. And anyone who hurts my Sam— well, let's say that I'm not particularly happy 'bout that." He rocks on his heels. "Your call. But you gotta know what’s happenin’, even if it’s just a lil bit.”_

_John nods, still tearful and shaky._

_-_

_When John leaves, Missouri turns to Gabriel once more, giving him a knowing look that makes him squirm a little. He’s an Archangel, the god Loki, and a human can make him more uncomfortable than anything else. Well, to be fair, most of the time, Gabriel’s the one reading people’s minds. He’s not used to it._

_"You really care about Sam," Missouri says._

_"I do," Gabriel confirms._

_"And it scares you."_

_"Not anymore."_

_Missouri gives him a sharp, pointed look. "Now, you might be an archangel of the Lord, silver-tongued trickster, and whatever else you've called yourself, but you can't lie to me, boy."_

_And she's right. Gabriel can't lie to her, on principle. If she can handle hearing his thoughts for this long and _not_ go completely insane, she deserves the truth. _

_“You know I do,” Missouri says._

_If Gabriel were human, he’d probably be embarrassed, but he hasn’t quite mastered that emotion just yet. "He's just— Sam's _small_ and _fragile_ and I don't know what I would do if something happened to him." Gabriel takes in a breath, something completely unnecessary but comforting nevertheless. "They got big plans for him, up there. For Dean, too. And I don't like 'em."_

_"You have to make a choice," Missouri says, wisely._

_"I never meant for this to happen. It wasn't _supposed_ to." Gabriel snaps up a can of soda. "I just… wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Heaven goes absolutely B-A-N-A-N-A-S for Dean, Gwen Stefani-style, but I wanted to know about Sam. And oh boy, do I _know about Sam_."_

_Missouri gives Gabriel a stern look. He reigns in his thoughts. Right. Now is not the time to fantasize about his stupid sexy boyfriend, no matter how much he'd like to._

_"I just wanted to check him out. Go to a couple classes, maybe a party, get a feel for him. But— have you met the guy? It's impossible not to love him." Gabriel opens the tab with a crack and a hiss. "I mean, really, Daddy did real good when he made Sam." He whistles. "And then… I didn't mean to fall for him, but now I'll do anything— anything— to keep that boy safe."_

_"And are you going to do it?" Missouri asks._

_Gabriel shakes his head, moving the can from hand to hand. "I don't know," he says. "Dunno if I can, without three different flavors of damnation. But by Dad, I wanna try. 'Cuz that boy deserves the universe, and I love him."_

_“Well, you know you have to do something, Gabriel. I think you’ve spent enough time just sitting back and watching things happen.”_

_Gabriel sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I know,” he says. “I know.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised this Connective Tissue was going to come out six months ago, and I am super sorry about that. Life has been wild this year, and time isn't real. However, I come bearing gifts! Gifts of Missouri Moseley! Isn't that great?
> 
> If y'all have any thoughts on the series/how things are going, feel free to ask! I'm going to do my best at answering comments, but things have been rather rough lately, with work and my seasonal depression acting up.
> 
> If you're interested in some misc. updates on fics/what I'm up to/what I'm currently into, I invite you to check out my [tumblr](https://the-one-everyone-forgets.tumblr.com/).


End file.
